


mayday (сигнал бедствия)

by bohopsychedelic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Kink, Lightsaber AU, Lowercase, M/M, Not really a threesome but we’re getting there, Trans Byun Baekhyun, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of kisses, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohopsychedelic/pseuds/bohopsychedelic
Summary: the dawn has come.





	mayday (сигнал бедствия)

**Author's Note:**

> so it’s basically like in the mv: kai is fighting against, sehun is hiding and baekhyun’s mind is controlled by smth so he has some struggles. let’s respect him
> 
> please read the tags and if you’re not comfortable with something then click away. if not, please enjoy
> 
> and also mayday by got7 is a masterpiece thank you

his tom ford is shining a little in the dim hotel lights. he can’t answer the call.

it’s bout to happen anyways.

there’s blood and there’ll be more soon, he knows, but he can’t allow those stains on his white blouse and expensive-as-fuck suit.

lights are dancing on skin, a cut on the cheek.he knows they will be here anytime. his phone stops buzzing.

red light fills up the hall.

sehun has 15 minutes to get baekhuyn.

 

the dawn has come.

 

there’s an address in his last message from sehun. 4:57AM. _b is safe_ , it also says.

he drives fast, the streets are almost empty. his ducati suits him in the best fucking way. he goes trough apgujeong, finding the place. they definitely know how to spend his money.

there’s two kissing men in his sight, baekhyun on his knees in front of sehun.they hear the loud slam of the door. he stands in suit and a helmet in his hand, throwing the lightsaber, his phone and keys on the table.

baekhyun gets up, running to kai. he almost hangs, and kai is holding him, whispering _it’s okay_. and simply, that’s always enough to calm him down.their foreheads are pressed together. _kiss me_ , he begs.there’s no way to say no to him. baekhyun breathes probably too loud, he knows what’ll happen, he wants it. kai’s tongue is sliding into his mouth. it’s slow, but so deep, hard, the tension hits like a lightning. baekhyun gasps. he’s cheap and he knows that too.

kai goes to sehun and leans to whisper _thank you_ in his ear. they watch as baekhyun slowly undresses.

he looks them both in the eyes. he wants to be sexy, wants to see himself in the mirror. he remembers the silk robe sehun got him, left somewhere in tokyo. blue like tiffany, short, barely covers anything, flowing beautifully and clings to his ass like a gift to mankind. long fingers with black nails lift up the fabric, dark hair, no make up, his face is a look of debauchery.

he’s wet and he needs to touch himself. he kinda wants sehun’s fingers. or maybe someone’s arms to spread his legs and slap him right there. they’re not even noticing him, kai quietly talking about business and that they have couple of days until they’re in danger again.better make the most of it.

he trails his fingers above himself and whines.it’s been so long.

baekhyun is a whore, yes, he was an easy one. not like he needed the money. was just living his life, wanted the nightmares to stop.

sehun drove him away, once. away from the night full of blood, sweat and tears. vile laughter and abuse. sehun, stranger on a motorcycle, tired of that evening and company, was quiet. baekhyun followed him, all ripped clothes and crumpled bills in his pocket.

 _lifesaver, huh?_ he laughed to himself. still, that was better than these men. so, _yeah_. sehun wasn’t the same. never tried to get into his pants, manhandle him and laugh.

until baekhyun couldn’t resist himself— _am i not sexy enough for you, why don’t you fuck me, oh_ — and rode him one night (almost early morning) and sat on sehun’s face, body trembling, heat rushing between his legs.

he wants to grind on sehun’s thigh, like, now.

he had kai’s number in his phone for a while. there’s no way you won’t remember the man who paid you a million won in the morning, gave you a ride and a goodbye kiss, slow and soft.after a couple of nights with ah, jongin, like he introduced himself, he knew it was a safe territory. in some way, exciting.being under someone else’s control feels nice, especially when you lay blindfolded, lips parting in a broken moan as the fingers go deeper and faster.baekhyun is a dropout college student and jongin’s some ceo. he wonders when this is going to end. he doesn’t want it to end. the strange relationships between them had baekhyun crying one night, _stay._

he wishes they go back to sehun’s small apartment where everything smells like them, sipping wine and laughing on stupid stories baekhyun tells when he’s a bit drunk like that one evening when he was wearing nothing but his favorite t-shirt. baekhyun thinks if they are going to fuck him, but sehun is making impressions of cats and kai looks relaxed for the first time. sehun is soft with his charming smile and baekhyun has never been happier.

his head is thrown back, fingers working it’s way into his opening easily, loud sounds of slick make baekhyun feel more vulnerable.suddenly, hand is stroking his hair and tugging it just a bit for him to open his eyes. he can’t help wetting his lips and moan when kai looks right in the eyes.

sehun is resting between his legs to see. baekhyun clenches on his fingers when kai is kissing him. it’s mad, heavy and dominant. it’s everything. the stimulation is almost too much and yet not enough, all at the same time.

it’s unfair that baekhyun is the only one without clothes. he breaks the kiss, gasping for air. he tries to tug kai’s jacket with one hand and grab his cheek then, holding him closer, kai’s tongue deep in his mouth this time, _i’m sorry, i’m sorry_ , like a mantra. baekhyun doesn’t want to think about it, they’re all here. he just needs to lose it to someone, no thoughts, nothing.

kisses are the best. baekhyun thinks he looks pathetic, his hand glued to kai’s cheek, lips pressed tightly, fingers slipping out. and sehun still does nothing, his glance shows no emotions. baekhyun feels like he’s going to cry. everything hurts. he’s so close, but he’s just not there.

finally, sehun runs his thumb between his legs and baekhyun rolls his hips to the touch. wet sound fills the air when sehun slaps his hand down, baekhyun’s opening leaking more fluid.

 _you can choke me with those, you know_ , sehun says, grabbing his thighs and spreading them, _you have all the control._

_can get anything with this face._

baekhyun hisses at him. sehun slaps him again.

and again.

baekhyun feels like he’s not down to dick today. touching is enough. another slap makes his pussy pulsate and the squelching sound is driving them crazy.kai looks like he’s out of place, eyes closed. it’s okay.

 _let him rest_ , sehun whispers, _i’ll take care of you._

sehun’s touch is heavy. two seconds and his fingers is all the way in. baekhyun needs to learn how to breathe again. sehun goes fast, no mercy. baekhyun grabs sehun’s neck and presses his lips to his throat. he grasps his head with both hands and trembles, breathes heavily and rolls his hips with squinted eyes.

_shit, you’re so wet. what do you want me to do?_

_just fucking make me come_ , baekhyun’s cry is needy and angry.

sehun’s thumb goes to his clit, relief. baekhyun bounces on three fingers, he’s so full, another minute and he shudders, coming, movement of his hips gradually slows down.baekhyun lies on the couch and listens to sehun’s quiet voice, it soothes him.

_let’s get you to the bath, okay? go, i’ll be there in a couple of minutes._

_kai, hey, man, don’t pass out. go to bed, we’ll join soon._

sehun takes off his shirt on his way and unbuttons his jeans. as he enters the bathroom he’s not prepared for baekhyun sitting on the edge of the bath, legs in the water, touching himself again. there’s a mirror in front of him. it’s a pleasant view.baekhyun relaxes, his back presses against sehun’s chest.

_again?_

_shut up. yes_

_need some help?_

_slap me. i want to see._

sehun never asks for a second time. it’s perfect. sehun runs his hand over baekhyun’s thigh and rubs at his pussy, squeezes it. baekhyun’s eyelids faintly tremble and he loses himself for a second until sehun’s hand tugs his hair, _you wanted to see, then fucking look at it. come on, spread your legs._

slaps aren’t hard but it makes him sensitive, he’s moaning loudly. he needs to come, he‘s almost there and—

 _you’re done._ sehun hears a whine in protest. _no, baekhyun._

 _look at you, huh_. baekhuyn feels too hot when he sees his own slick covering sehun’s hand. _so obedient. i could do anything to you right now_. sehun runs his thumb over baekhyun’s lips and pushes it into his mouth. baekhyun closes his eyes and leans to the touch, hand to sehun’s cheek.

_fuck me, then. i know you want it too._

in a minute he’s pressed against a wall, breathing heavily. he goes lax and quiet, and in one moment he whispers _i love you_ and cries, hiding his face in the crook of sehun’s neck, bouncing with every thrust. he has been thinking about it for a while, saying it feels like a mercy to his heart.they both ride out their orgasms, slowly rolling hips and moaning into each other’s mouths.

_let’s clean you for real this time, yeah? i can eat you out, if you want._

the morning is bright and sunny, calm in all ways. with shy smiles, а cup of coffee and quiet snoring from other room.

_headache?_

_maybe. i don’t know? mostly i’m just sore._

_we’ll manage, okay?_

_yeah. kiss me?_

_anything for you._ baekhyun smiles and moves closer, closing his eyes. _hey, look at me, listen. save this for a bad day. i love you too._

the kiss is soft and not long enough. _lay with me? i want to sleep a while._

and when kai walks past the room and sees baekhyun in his shirt wrapped in sehun’s tight embrace, it’s the most peaceful sight in the universe.


End file.
